kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
World War
World War (世界大戦) was a war that lasted from 1 September to 2 September, S.1206. All countries of the western half of Zemuria formed two opposing military forces: Operation Jormungand under command of Marshal Vandyck and Operation Mille Mirage under command of Lieutenant General Cassius Bright. It was the largest war in Zemuria's history; it directly involved more than 2 million people. Background Aftermath Following the cancellation of the Great Twilight, a cease-fire was negotiated on September 2, one day after the start of the war. Through the collaborative efforts of Marshal Vandyck and Lieutenant General Bright casualties were kept to a minimum and the cease-fire was officially realised. Through mass-communication, Eugent Reise Arnor III announced his reinstatement as emperor of Erebonia. He furthermore reinstates to the entire world that the attempted assassination on his life was not the doing on Calvard. Heimdallr governor Carl Regnitz vigorously follows up on his majesty's words by having the Imperial Army withdraw immediately. It was expected that Calvard would follow the retreating army, but this was not the case. Naturally, Calvard strongly criticised Erebonia and its actions. Calvard had evacuated the area on which the first day of the war took place, so casualties on the Republican side were also kept to a minimum. President Rocksmith, by now at the end of his term, carefully responded to the situation and tried to hold back his dissatisfaction. This was acknowledged by his successor, propagating the demand for astronomical indemnities from Erebonia. Governor Regnitz as the provisional head of state responded to the matter diplomatically. During the negotiations Liberl, Remiferia and Arteria agree that Calvard demonstrated strong self control by not invading Crossbell after the imperial army withdrew. The indemnities were eventually paid for by the government, the imperial family, Reinford Group and the Four Great Houses. Following the imperial army's withdrawl from Crossbell, negotiations started between the imperial government chairman Henry MacDowell. With no regard for the Government-General Security Force, control over the city and area were returned to MacDowell at once. Anxious about another invasion of Calvard or compliancy of the arrested former governor-general Rufus Albarea, further resolving the matter was entrusted to the reinstated Crossbell Guardian Force and civilian volunteers. The Government-General Security Force that disturbed the Orbal Network were soon overpowered. Crossbell was liberated at the hands of volunteers, with key figures from the Special Support Section at its centre. Not only external, also internal difficulties had to be overcome by Erebonia. The death of Chancellor Giliath Osborne, instigator of the war, caused an uprising of the oppressed noble families, which in turn met with revolt of the masses. The imperial family was tasked to somehow put both parties back in their place. Another challenge for the imperial army were the rumours that Crown Prince had assisted the chancellor in fanning the flames of the war and had now disparaged. The imperial family earnestly faced the masses, primarily through Princess Alfin Reise Arnor and her older brother, Prince Olivert, who lost his left eye but otherwise returned alive. Trust inside and outside Erebonia gradually returned. Furthermore, former Governor General Rufus Albarea rumoured to be under direct command of Chancellor Osborne was arrested. Major Lechter Arundel and Major Claire Rieveldt, both also under direct command of the chancellor, managed to escape arrest as they are the ones repsonsible for the Intelligence Division and Railway Military Police, respectively, and offered to help to quell the chaos within the empire. Both organisations, however, lost their position with the imperial government and both decided to restructure their organisations. Finally, the Bracer Guild was allowed to finally open its imperial branches again after they were shutdown following the Assault on the Imperial Guilds in S.1202. High-ranking bracers through the continent came to Erebonia to assist in restoring the public order. According to the guild's intelligence, Cedric Reise Arnor joined Ouroboros and is rumoured to have become an Enforcer. Battles Category:Events